


Caroling

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Drabble, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Gabriel didn't think choir practice for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist would be so hard.2. It’s deck the halls with boughs of holly, not jolly, you idiot9. Always jingle all the way. No one likes a half-assed jingle32. Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la no35. Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is - OKAY THAT’S IT42. I hate carolers. They’re full of yuletide joyPrompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chanesobbing





	Caroling

“I hate carolers. They’re full of yuletide joy,” Balthazar complained.

“Always jingle all the way. No one likes a half-assed jingle,” Gabriel said with a pointed look at the angel.

Practice was not going well for the Host. Everyone was having a hard time with the lyrics and the key and general festive spirit.

More than once Naomi had to correct them - it’s deck the halls with boughs of holly, not jolly, you idiots!

“From the top!”

“Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-”

“No!”

Gabriel cut his losses, “Let’s do the next song.”

“Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is - OKAY THAT’S IT!”


End file.
